Ich habe zu lange gewartet
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Ein kalter Wintertag im Leben von Severus Snape. Durchzogen von Einsamkeit und Kälte, aber auch von braunen Augen, die ihn verspotten und die er doch so sehr liebt...


Art der Story: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.07.2006

Titel der Story: Ich habe zu lange gewartet

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR. Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

Die Idee zu dieser kleinen Geschichte kam mir völlig spontan, als ich das Drabble _'Ein Tag im Schnee' _von Hui-Buh gelesen habe und wie ich dann so bin, ließ mich die Idee nicht mehr los.

Ihr werdet ganze Sätze und Passagen aus ihrem Drabble wieder finden, doch der Rest ist von mir und damit meiner verrückten Phantasie entsprungen :-).

Das Ergebnis war dann diese kleine Geschichte und ich hoffe, es gefällt dem einen oder anderen und ihr schreibt mir ein Review, wie ihr es fandet ;-).

Ein liebes Dankeschön an der Stelle noch mal an Hui–Buh, die mir erlaubt hat ihre Idee als Rahmen zu benutzen. Danke, das war wirklich super lieb von dir! Aber was schreibst du auch so inspirierende Drabbles ;-)?

Inhalt: Ein kalter Wintertag im Leben von Severus Snape. Durchzogen von Einsamkeit und Kälte, aber auch von braunen Augen, die ihn verspotten und die er doch so sehr liebt…

* * *

**Ich habe zu lange gewartet**

Sehnsüchtig blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge aus dem hohen Bleiglasfenster nach draußen. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel, Eisblumen hatten sich auf der Scheibe gebildet und durch irgendwelche Ritzen zog ein kalter Lufthauch nach drinnen, der eisig über die bleichen, eingefallenen Wangen des Jungen strich.

Er versteckte sich halb hinter der Wand und schaute mit seinen schwarzen, vor Schmerz und Einsamkeit stumpf gewordenen Augen nach draußen. Dort unten, mitten im weißen, fast noch unberührten Schnee, gingen viele Schüler von Hogwarts spazieren, genossen die großen Flocken, die ihnen sanft auf die Roben fielen und die winterliche Ruhe, die von allem ausging.

Lautes Lachen drang selbst bis hier oben durch, als einige der Schüler eine Schneeballschlacht begannen und versuchten, sich gegenseitig so viel Schnee wie möglich auf die Köpfe rieseln zu lassen. Nicht selten landete dabei jemand komplett in der weißen Pracht und stürzte sich im nächsten Moment laut lachend auf denjenigen, dem er seine durchnässte Robe zu verdanken hatte.

Immer, wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich wenige Zentimeter hinter der Wand hervor traute, so wich er aus Reflex im gleichen Moment wieder zurück und versteckte sich nur noch mehr. Nur nicht gesehen werden. Sie würden nur lachen. Ihn verspotten. Wie sie es immer taten.

Er wollte ihnen nicht zusehen. Er wollte nicht darüber traurig sein, dass er immer und immer wieder hier oben stand und die anderen nur beobachtete, niemals selbst mit dabei war. Er wollte nicht, dass es seinem Herzen jeden Tag erneut einen Stich versetzte, wenn sie über ihn lachten, ihn verhöhnten und ihm wehtaten.

Er wollte es einfach nicht, doch verhindern konnte er es auch nicht.

Genauso wenig wie er verhindern konnte, dass eine einzige, glitzernde Träne seine Wange hinab lief und er die bleiche, dürre Hand an die kalte Scheibe legte, als wolle er die Kinder draußen berühren. Als wolle er mitspielen.

Sofort zog eine eisige Kälte durch seine Finger und schmerzte in der Hand, doch er bemerkte es kaum. Er nahm den Schmerz wahr, doch er erschien ihm so weit fort, dass er nur langsam seine Hand wieder sinken ließ und sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte.

Der Gang war leer, alle Schüler waren entweder draußen, in der Bibliothek oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, denn am Wochenende hatten sie keinen Unterricht. Er war alleine. Wieder einmal.

Leise seufzend warf er noch einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster, drehte sich vollends vom Fenster weg und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte, würde es ihm gelingen nach draußen zu kommen, ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkte und, wenn er noch mehr Glück hatte, würde ihn auch draußen keiner bemerken, und er konnte ein wenig durch den Wald wandern.

Der Winter dieses Jahr war so schön. Der Schnee erschien ihm noch weißer und strahlender als sonst, und der kalte Wind, der durch die Gänge des Schlosses zog, schien noch sanfter zu sein.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge liebte den Winter, denn er war genauso kalt und einsam wie er selbst.

Nach außen hin gab er immer den gefühllosen, arroganten Slytherin, doch tief in ihm drin war er zerbrechlicher als das Eis, welches in langen Zapfen von den Zinnen des Schlosses hing. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er sich eine Mauer aus Kälte und Hass erschaffen, die den Eindruck erweckte, dass er gar keine Gefühle besaß, doch er selbst wusste, dass es anders war. Er verfluchte sich selbst jeden Tag aufs Neue, weil er so schwach war, so zerbrechlich, doch egal was er tat, er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Er konnte ihren Spott nicht daran hindern, jedes Mal ein kleines Stückchen mehr von seinem Herzen zu brechen und ihn damit nur noch verbitterter, kälter und hasserfüllter zu machen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht…

oOo

„Hey, Schniefelus", hörte der Schwarzhaarige die gutgelaunte Stimme von Sirius Black in seinem Rücken ertönen. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Schwere zuckte durch seinen Körper, und er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, hielt jedoch nicht an.

Wieso? Wieso nur immer sahen sie ihn? Was hatte er Black, Potter, Pettigrew und Lupin getan, dass sie ihn immer so ärgerten, immer mehr verletzten, immer mehr brachen?

Bei dem Gedanken an Remus Lupin zog sich sein Herz zusammen, und der Schwarzhaarige beschleunigte seine Schritte noch etwas. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, und er wünschte sich, alleine mit diesem Geräusch zu sein, was Einsamkeit, aber auch Schutz zugleich bedeutete, als Blacks spottende Stimme erneut hinter ihm erklang.

„Hier, Schniefelus, der ist für dich."

Der Schneeball traf ihn hart am Hinterkopf, und ein eisiger Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Wieso nur tat es immer so weh? Eine weitere Träne lief seine kalte Wange hinab, er schloss erneut kurz die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete und sich umwandte, um Black anzufauchen, blieben ihm die Worte schlichtweg im Halse stecken.

Hinter ihm standen Sirius Black und direkt daneben, mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck, Remus Lupin. Severus Snape blickte in die honigbraunen Augen, die für ihn seit so langem schon Schmerz und Wärme gleichermaßen bedeuteten, und als er in diesen Augen nichts las außer diese unendliche Leere, schmerzte es ihn mehr, als es ein eisiger Schneeball jemals hätte tun können.

Er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, wandte sich um und rannte einfach los.

oOo

Remus Lupin stand kurz hinter Sirius Black, sah Severus Snape nach, der immer weiter in der weißen Landschaft verschwand und spürte, wie ein heißes Gefühl von Schmerz sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er stand hier im Schnee, mit kleinen Eiskristallen im braunen Haar und auf der Schuluniform. Sein Herz schlug ihm in der ausgedörrten Kehle.

Wieso nur fiel es ihm immer wieder so schwer, Severus zu beschützen? Wieso fand er in all den Jahren nie den Mut, seinen Freunden Einhalt zu gebieten, wenn sie den abgemagerten, so zerbrechlich wirkenden Slytherin ärgerten, ihn zum Gespött der Schule machten und seinen Stolz immer mehr brachen? Wieso hörte er nicht auf die stummen Tränen, die ihn jedes Mal aus diesen unendlich schwarzen Augen anflehten, er solle endlich etwas machen, ihm helfen… beschützen?

Diese Augen, die einmal so voller Feuer gewesen waren, aber im Laufe der Jahre immer stumpfer, immer kälter wurden. Diese Augen, die Remus in der Nacht verfolgten und immer wieder stumm anklagten, weil er nichts sagte.

Erst jetzt gelang es ihm, endlich den Gryffindor-Mut zusammenzukratzen, der ihm jahrelang gefehlt hatte.

„Du bist ein riesen Idiot, Tatze", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

So einfach erschienen ihm jetzt die Worte, die er jahrelang nicht fähig gewesen war auszusprechen.

Sirius sah aus, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen. „Was? Sag das noch mal", verlangte er ungläubig.

„Du bist ein Idiot", wiederholte Remus, dann zog er seine Winterrobe eng um die Schultern und find an zu rennen. Er musste sich beeilen. Severus war nur noch ein kleiner schwarzer Fleck in der Winterlandschaft – auf halbem Weg nach Hogsmeade.

oOo

Severus konnte deutlich die Schritte seines Verfolgers hören. Die eisige Winterluft brannte in seinen Lungen, der Schnee zog in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe und machte sie schwer. Er versuchte sein Tempo noch weiter zu steigern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder sah er diese braunen Augen vor sich, wie sie ihn mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck musterten. Abfällig? Verachtend? Höhnisch?

Wieder kämpfte Severus mit den Tränen, während er immer öfter drohte zu stürzen. Seine Beine wurden immer schwerer, die Kälte zog durch seinen Körper, und alles schien so bedeutungslos zu werden. Niemals würde er in diesen Augen etwas anderes sehen als Abweisung, Verachtung, Spott.

Dieses Gefühl von eiskalter Hilflosigkeit war es schließlich, welches dazu führte, dass ihm auf dem verschneiten Boden die Füße weg glitten. Severus stürzte. Heiße Tränen liefen seine kalten Wangen hinab, doch er blieb liegen. Hieß die Kälte, die seinen Körper nun gänzlich umschloss, fast schon willkommen.

Nun würden sie ihn wieder quälen, so, wie sie es immer taten. Er wusste nicht warum, doch so war es schon immer gewesen, und so würde es auch immer sein. Er konnte den Kopf nicht heben, wollte nicht in die Gesichter seiner Peiniger sehen, in deren Augen er tagtäglich die Freude aufblitzen sah, wenn sie ihn erneut demütigten.

Die Schritte seines Verfolgers stoppten abrupt. Severus bekam Angst. War das ein neues Spiel von ihnen? Ergötzten sie sich jetzt schon an seiner Angst? Wahrscheinlich fanden sie es lustig, wie er hier im Schnee lag, das Gesicht zur Seite abgewandt und die schon blau angelaufenen Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gezogen, damit kein Laut über sie kam.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?"

oOo

Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass beim Klang dieser Stimme ein kleines bisschen Wärme durch seinen kalten Körper schoss. Diese Stimme war immer so sanft, so weich.

Er hatte einen Sturm erwartet, einen Sturm aus Gemeinheiten. Vielleicht auch ein Gewitter aus Flüchen. Aber diese Stimme niemals. Er drehte sich vorsichtig im nassen Schnee herum und blickte geradewegs in ein sorgenvolles, bernsteinfarbenes Augenpaar.

Es schmerzte, in diese Augen zu blicken. Es tat so weh, sie täglich sehen zu müssen, aber zu wissen, dass er niemals etwas anderes in ihnen sehen würde als distanziertes Mitleid. Auch jetzt sah er den warmen Ausdruck in den braunen Augen nicht, war viel zu verschreckt, um ihn zu bemerken.

Wieder einmal war sein Mund schneller als sein Verstand, der immer noch versuchte, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen und die Situation zu begreifen.

„Bitte, tu' mir nichts, Werwolf", flüsterte Severus, unfähig, den Blick von diesen braunen Augen abzuwenden.

„Verzeih', ich wollte das nicht, niemals", antwortete Remus, und unendliche Traurigkeit war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, „ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

Nur sehr langsam drang die Bedeutung dieser Worte bis zu Severus' Verstand durch. Gab es doch noch Hoffnung? Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, diesem Traum nachzugeben, doch mit der Härte eines Stromstoßes kehrte die Realität in seinen Geist zurück. Was dachte er hier? Es würde niemals so sein wie in seinen Träumen! Niemals!

Severus richtete sie halb auf.

„Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?", fragte er sehr leise.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Schnee, doch sie waren mittlerweile so kalt, dass es fester, weißer Schnee blieb und er nicht zu Wasser schmolz.

oOo

Das zweite Mal binnen weniger Minuten hatte Remus das Gefühl am Klopfen seines eigenen Herzens ersticken zu müssen. Severus' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern gewesen, welches der kalte Wind mit sich trug. So viel Schmerz und Bitterkeit schwangen in dieser Stimme mit, dass es Remus weh tat. Er kniete sich neben seinen Mitschüler in den Schnee, griff nach den knochigen Schultern und drückte ihm einen todesmutigen Kuss auf die schmalen Lippen.

Noch im gleichen Augenblick wurde Remus bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte. Verdammt, wie war er nur auf solch eine Idee gekommen? Welcher Wahnsinn hatte ihn geritten, Severus einfach so zu küssen?

Eine leise Stimme in ihm seufzte und schien zu flüstern, dass er es getan hatte, weil er es immer schon gewollt hatte. Er wollte Severus küssen und nun, nun hatte er sich seinen Traum, der schon viel zu lange nur eine bloße Vorstellung, ein bloßer Wunsch gewesen war, erfüllt.

Severus' Lippen waren eisig kalt gewesen, und dennoch waren sie für Remus heiß wie Feuer. Ein verbotenes Gefühl von Sehnsucht, Schmerz und Liebe gleichermaßen war durch seinen Körper gezogen, als er seine Lippen endlich auf die des Slytherins hatte senken können, und selbst jetzt, Sekunden nach ihrem Kuss, schien dieses brennende Gefühl auf seinen Lippen zu haften, denn sie brannten immer noch. Ein angenehmes Brennen.

Remus wusste nicht so genau, was er sagen sollte und schaute Severus nicht ins Gesicht, als er sprach. Das konnte er nicht.

„Deshalb sollst du mir glauben", sagte Remus schließlich leise und zog sich noch ein Stück weiter zurück. Seine Wangen glühten trotz der winterlichen Kälte, genau wie seine Lippen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es Remus vor, traute er sich seinen Kopf langsam in Severus' Richtung zu wenden und den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin anzuschauen.

Aus Severus' Augen sprach die blanke Erschütterung, und es schmerzte Remus. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Wärme? Verstehen? Oder gar Liebe?

Remus zwang sich selbst dazu, seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden und glaubte, Tränen in den schwarzen Augen des Slytherin aufsteigen zu sehen. Echte Tränen.

Panik ergriff von Remus Besitz. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hatte er Severus mit seinem Kuss so verstreckt?

„Warum tust du das?", wimmerte Severus. „Warum verhöhnst du mich?"

War eben noch ein angenehm heißes Kribbeln durch Remus' Körper gezogen, so glaubte er nun, mitten im zugefrorenen See gelandet zu sein. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und schmerzte in seiner Brust. Was glaubte Severus? Er würde ihn verhöhnen?

Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich auch in seinen Augen Tränen sammelten, und das kleine bisschen Hoffnung, welches der Kuss ihm gegeben hatte, begann zu gefrieren.

„Ich tue was?", antwortete Remus fassungslos, und Trauer machte seine Stimme rau.

„Mich verhöhnen", schluchzte Severus gebrochen.

Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen bekam? Fühlte sich so eine verpasste Chance an?

Remus wusste es nicht, doch mit einem Mal schien ihm jede Luft zum Atmen zu fehlen. Sein Herz pochte schmerzend in seiner Brust, und erst jetzt spürte er die Kälte des Winters, die sich durch seine Kleidung fraß und selbst vor seiner Haut nicht Halt zu machen schien. Remus fühlte sich, als würde er von innen heraus erfrieren.

oOo

In Severus' Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken, zogen an seinem Verstand vorbei und waren entschwunden, noch eher er sie hatte begreifen können. Das alles war zu viel gewesen. Es war zu schnell vorbei gewesen, als dass Severus wirklich verstehen konnte, was hier so eben geschehen war. Er spürte schwach noch immer dieses eigenartige Brennen auf seinen Lippen und wusste dadurch, dass der Kuss keine Einbildung gewesen war. Remus hatte ihn wirklich geküsst.

Dieser Kuss, den er schon so lange herbei sehnte und der jetzt jedoch, wo er ihn endlich bekommen hatte, das letzte Bisschen seines Herzens auseinander gerissen hatte und nichts als gebrochene Scherben übrig gelassen hatte.

„Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Unsinn?", hörte Severus die traurige Stimme von Remus nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins. Immer noch konnte er keinen wirklich klaren Gedanken fassen und Abertausende von gepeinigten Stimmen schrieen in ihm wild durcheinander.

Er widerstand dem Drang seine Hand zu heben und die Finger an die Lippen zu legen, die Remus eben berührt hatte und die noch immer brannten. Dieser Kuss war nichts weiter als Hohn gewesen, dessen war sich Severus sicher. Remus machte sich über ihn lustig, genau wie alle anderen. Wie hatte er jemals so naiv sein können zu glauben, dass Remus anders war als Black und Potter. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können und sich der Illusion hingegeben, Remus könnte einmal etwas für ihn empfinden? Für ihn, den schmierigen, ausgestoßenen und nun gänzlich gebrochenen Schniefelus?

‚Du hast dir nur eingebildet, er sei anders', dachte Severus unglücklich und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ohne Remus noch einmal anzusehen, rappelte er sich auf, bemerkte am Rande, dass selbst seine Hände blau gefroren waren und begann zu laufen.

Während Severus zum Schloss zurück rannte, fragte er sich immer wieder, womit er sich verraten hatte. Er fragte sich, wie Remus herausgefunden hatte, wie er für ihn fühlte. Dieser Kuss war die Schmerzhafteste aller Demütigungen gewesen, die er jemals über sich hatte erdulden lassen müssen. Kein Potter und kein Black hätten ihn jemals so tief, so elementar verletzen können.

Wieder drohte Severus zu fallen, doch mit einem letzten Schluchzen packte er mit steifen Fingern den Saum seiner schweren, hart gefrorenen Robe und rannte weiter zum Schloss. Er blickte nicht mehr zurück, denn er hätte es nicht ertragen, Remus hinter sich im Schnee stehen zu sehen. So lief er weiter. Immer weiter.

oOo

Remus blieb allein im Schnee zurück. Die Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und hinterließen kalte Spuren auf der Haut. Er sah Severus nach, als dieser hoch zum Schloss lief, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Der Schmerz zog ihm sein Herz zusammen.

„Ich habe zu lange gewartet", wisperte er dem Schnee leise zu, „ich habe viel zu lange gewartet. Wenn ich früher den Mut gehabt hätte, wäre jetzt vielleicht alles anders."

Selbst in seinen Ohren klangen diese Worte lachhaft, und das Stechen in seinem Herzen sagte Remus, dass es sich so anfühlte, wenn man eine Chance verpasst hatte.

Kraftlos ließ er sich in den Schnee fallen. Nass und kalt. Kalt, genau wie Severus' Lippen. Nass, genau wie die Tränen, die seine Wangen ungehemmt hinunter liefen.

Severus war wieder zu einem schwarzen Pünktchen in weiter Ferne zusammengeschrumpft.

Remus hob zitternd seinen Arm und streckte ihn nach Severus aus, als wolle er ihn berühren. Natürlich war Severus zu weit weg.

„Verzeih' mir", flehte Remus den Punkt an, während sein Arm langsam wieder in den Schnee zurück sank, „bitte verzeih' mir."

* * *

Hiermit melde ich mich aus dem Urlaub zurück und wieder ist eine kleine Geschichte von mir zu Ende _grins_.

Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen _neugierig schaut_?

Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr und möchte hier am Ende noch einmal meiner Beta Shelley danken, die sich immer so viel Mühe mit mir gibt! Danke, Liebes!


End file.
